Thursday Night Lovesong
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "We used to have weeknight sex." Elizabeth and Henry take advantage of an essentially-empty house on a Thursday night. Set pre-series; smut.


A/N: This is really nothing but some pointless smut? Literally just centered around Elizabeth's comment in the pilot about how before she was Secretary they had weeknight sex. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Where are our children?" Elizabeth looks up from the paper she's grading at her husband's voice, watching him set his bag down.

"Well I don't know if you remember but Stephanie doesn't live with us nine months out of the year," she starts, teasing, and Henry rolls his eyes as he toes out of his shoes, shrugging out of his jacket. "Alison is staying at a friend's to do a school project- which you okayed, by the way- and Jason has holed himself away in his bedroom with his Xbox headphones on and the sound of gunfire deafening himself."

"So basically, empty nest," Henry replies as he settles on the couch beside her, kissing her neck before he finds her mouth, and she sighs at the taste of cinnamon gum on his tongue as their lips part.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she murmurs, lips barely parting from his as she speaks. Henry grins, kissing her again, slowly- one hand coming to drag through her loose blonde locks, tugging gently.

"If you're thinking weeknight sex that's not in the shower…" Henry trails off, and Elizabeth muffles her laughter with another kiss, pushing him back a little until she can straddle him- she notes his interest even through the thick denim of his jeans, and she let out a small noise. "Do you need to finish those papers?"

"My first class isn't until noon," she says in answer, breathless, and Henry gives a soft groan as he hauls her up- she gives a low shriek, wrapping her arms around his neck as his palms cupped her ass, carrying her to the stairs.

"As much as I'd like to, we're not making it up these stairs without alerting Jason," he confesses, and Elizabeth presses a soft kiss to his mouth before she slides down his body. Henry squeezes her ass once more before he lets her go, and she laughs as he chases her up the stairs- they attempt to muffle their laughter, sliding by Jason's room on socked feet and shutting their bedroom door as quietly as possible.

Henry tugs her against him, hand slipping under the hem of her shirt to smooth over the skin of Elizabeth's back as his mouth met hers again, tongue slipping against her lower lip. She hummed as she parted her mouth, tongue tangling with his as they both sighed, melting together. Henry's other hand made its way into her hair, tilting her head so he could have better access to her mouth, tongue slipping further inside as Elizabeth's nails raked over his hipbone, smirking at the hiss she drew from him.

"Lock the door. I got the music," she pushes him away lightly, pulling off her t-shirt as she went to fiddle with the speakers Stevie had gifted them with for Christmas- it took a few moments, but what Henry had affectionately nicknamed their sex playlist filtered through the speakers. When she turned around, Henry was back with her, his own shirt gone and door locked- he'd even lit the small cluster of candles on the vanity. "Look at you Mr. Romance."

"I do what I can on a Thursday night," he teases her, bending to kiss her, hands skimming up her bare sides to cup her breasts through her bra, drawing a throaty moan from his wife as she arched into his touch. Her hands didn't remain idle; Elizabeth's palms slid up his forearms to rest on his biceps as Henry kneaded her breasts, drawing back to watch her as his thumbs brushed her nipples and drew a keening noise from her before she bit her lip to keep quiet.

Henry captured her mouth again, hands traveling behind her body to undo the hooks of her bra- the blue garment fell to the ground as Henry started backing Elizabeth to the bed, eager to have her spread out beneath him and bare. He pushed her down gently onto the mattress and attacked the button of her jeans- she lifted her hips as he dragged down the zipper, tugging the denim off her legs as he licked over her abs and around her breast until he reached her nipple. Elizabeth's hand threaded into his hair as she let out a moan, hips lifting as Henry bit lightly at the peaked pink skin, licking to soothe the sting before he licked his way to her other breast, giving it the same treatment.

"Hen- Henry. Get up here," Elizabeth panted out, tugging at his ears until he finally drew his attention from her chest, leaving her nipples wet and aching to attack her mouth- his teeth nipped at her lips as his hand slid up her torso to replace his lips. Henry groaned as Elizabeth's hand reached between them to rub over his erection trapped in his jeans- her fingers went for his belt, fumbling with it one handed until she finally pushed at his chest until he moved enough until she could get both hands on his belt.

Elizabeth got his belt undone and zipper down, and she moaned in frustration when his pants got stuck on his hips.

"Pants- off. Now," she demanded as _Iron & Wine_ crooned in the background, and Henry huffed out a strained laugh as he clambered off of her, shucking off his jeans.

He went to climb back onto the bed, but Elizabeth shook her head- she had one knee lifted, angled to the side with her foot on the bed, and he could see how wet she was, the pale blue of her panties soaked through enough for him to visibly see. "Boxers too."

Henry slowly let the plaid fabric drop to the bedroom floor, leaving him naked to her gaze- her eyes drifted to his hips, eyes lazy but laced with aroused heat, the blue nearly black with her blown pupils.

"Like what you see?" he asks, voice hoarse, and his wife nods slowly, head lolling to the side as her own hands skim down her torso- Henry groans as one hands between her spread thighs. "Baby…"

He watches as the hand disappears inside the pale blue fabric, bunching it as they moved- he could hear how wet Elizabeth was, the way her skin slid against itself, and she let out a soft, drawn out moan at her touch. It lasts for about four heartbeats before Henry's on her- he rips the panties off, tearing them in the process before he tosses them aside.

Henry pulls her to the edge of the bed, licking his way up her slit and moaning into her at how wet she was. Elizabeth let out a sobbing moan, lifting a hand to muffle the noise as her hips lifted into his mouth- he gripped her hip in one hand as the other pushed two fingers inside of her, his lips wrapping around her clit.

She's worked up enough that it doesn't take much to push her over the edge- a few pumps of his fingers, curling to hit the rough patch of flesh inside her and a few powerful sucks to her clit has her coming, tightening around him until the movement of her hips faltered and Henry helped her crest; pushing her through her climax. Elizabeth's still panting, hair sweat-plastered to her forehead as she tugs him up, kissing him around gasps for air.

"I love you. Now get inside me," she says between kisses, and Henry barks out a laugh, kissing her pulse point and rolling onto his back, tugging her with him. Elizabeth straddled him with shaky legs, one palm flat on his chest as the other reached between them, pumping him a few times before aligning them and sinking down onto him.

They both let out a simultaneous groan at being joined, and they both paused, catching their breath before either of them moved. Elizabeth smiled down at him, palms stroking down his chest- she leaned down to kiss him, tongue meeting his just as she began to roll her hips against his. Henry's hands gripped her hips, helping her move over him steadily- she broke the kiss to sit up, gaining better leverage as she began to move her hips in a firmer circle.

"Baby," Elizabeth started, but she didn't need to say more- one of Henry's hands slid between them, his thumb pressing to her clit. She moaned, rhythm faltering briefly as her eyes closed in pleasure, and Henry's other hand came up to knead one of her breasts, tweaking a nipple.

"Come on, baby. Faster," Henry murmured, spurring her on by lifting his hips, disrupting her rhythm; Elizabeth's hips moved faster, dropping into Henry's as her nails dug into Henry's chest, drawing a hiss from him. "That's it. Almost there."

Elizabeth's breath came out in pants, hips slamming into Henry's as she leaned forward, his thumb trapped between her clit and his pelvis, creating friction that had her crying out.

"I'm- so close. _Henry!_ "

"I've got you. Let go, Elizabeth," Henry encouraged her through gritted teeth- she could see he was holding back, waiting for her; her heart melted, and she lifted a shaky hand to touch his jaw, bending to kiss him as she felt herself go over the edge, crying out Henry's name- she muffled it in his shoulder, tightening around him.

"With me. With me, Henry," she begged into his skin in the midst of her orgasm, and she felt his groan as he released inside her, filling her with warmth as she sagged on top of him, out of breath and exhausted.

"God I love weeknight sex," Henry says once they've caught their breath, his palms smoothing over her back, and Elizabeth snorted, pressing a kiss to his chest before she slid off of him, feeling the product of their lovemaking coating her thighs as she flops onto her back, blowing out a breath.

"The one thing about the shower? Less clean up," she tells him, and Henry makes a noise of agreement, grabbing some tissues from the nightstand and cleaning her up, leaving her warm and sated as he kissed her hipbone.

"I'll grab some new sheets," he tells her, slipping from the bed as he tugged on a pair of boxers, forgoing a shirt and ducking out into the hall to raid the linen closet. Elizabeth used the bathroom and tugged on a nightgown after stripping the bed, admiring the pleased flush to her skin in the mirror as she washed her hands.

Henry was putting the new sheets on the bed when she returned, and she helped him finish before they climbed in together; meeting in the middle, Elizabeth's mouth met his, sighing in contentment as his hand slid into her hair. Her palms rested on his chest, and when they pulled back, Henry smiled at her.

"I love you," he murmured, and Elizabeth stroked her fingers over his jaw.

"I love you too. And weeknight sex," she whispers back, drawing a smile from him before they both closed their eyes, letting sleep claim them both.


End file.
